Sasuke's back
by Lovely-Ice
Summary: im sorry theres no summary but still plz R


A/N: Wahhhhhhhhhh, thinking up chapters for Highschool twist is so hard -cries-

Sakura: don't worry momo-chan I'll help, you guys too right?

Tenten, ino, and hinata: Hai!

Me: -sobs- you guys are so helpful, i love you guys! -sobs more-

The girls: we love you too! -sobs-

The guys: -sweatdrop-

Me: -Sniff Sniff-

Sasuke: weird women...-mumbles-

me: **What was That** **Sasuke Dearest**?

Sasuke: N-nothing -hides behind naruto-

Naruto: uh...i think we should say the disclaimer now -sweating-

Me: oh yeah i almost forgot, so who wants to do it?

everyone: -whistles and walk away-

Me: i'll give you chocolate

everyone: CHOCOLATE!?

Me: uhhuh!

Everyone: fine i'll do it -looks at eachother- i said i'll do it! -fights over on who gets to do it-

Me:hold your horses everyone!

Naruto: but we dont have horses..

Sakura: -hits him on the head- it's just a expression naruto

Me: okay like i was saying...i'll pick on who's doing the disclaimer

Everyone: WHO!?

Me: -points at deidara- him!

Deidara: un?

Me: yes you now do it already!

Deidara: -Lovelyice- doesn't own naruto...

Me: Enjoy!

Sakura: WAIT!

everyone: HUH?!

Sakura: isn't this a randomness extravaganzas?

Me: yes and??

Sakura: LETS PARTAYYYYYYYYYYY

Me and everyone: WOHOOOOOOOOO!!

--

--

The Hokage stared out her window. "Shizune, isn't it such a nice day for us to relax?". the said konoichi, stared at her old friend. " um i think so...". suddenly out of the blue Team Hebi burst through the doors.

"WHAT THE HELL, UCHIHA!!". Sasuke emo as usual, unexpectedly cowered in fear as tsunade started stabbing a sasuke doll, which magically appeared.

And as for the poor door that was closed, it was slammed opened again by everyone's favorite Cherry Blossom and Knuckle-headed ninja.

"SHISHOU/BAA-CHAN WHATS WRO-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE BASTARD IS BACK!!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled in unison. Team Hebi sweatdroped, but Tsunade well...

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP SLAMMING THE FUCKING DOOR ALREADY!", making everyone cover their ears even people in Suna.

**:FAR AWAY IN SUNA: **

"Damn that wretched Hokage..." Gaara, the kazekage muttered. "i can't even enjoy one damn cookie without her screaming", his sister look at him oddly while cleaning her fan. "Hai, hai just eat your cookies". The young Kazekage hesitated then ate the cookies,

"temari"

"Hai?"

"Remind me to get sound proof walls..."

"Hai..."

**:BACK IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE:**

After all the yelling Tsunade took some sake out to calm herself down.

"Ok Uchiha what do you want?"

"Her" Sasuke said plainly while pointing at Sakura.

"and if i don't?"

"I'll steal you sake and lock you in a room with Jaraiya"

"SASUKE-KUN RUN!" Sakura yelled, frantically waving her arms up and down.

"YEAH TEME RUN FOR YOU EMO LIFE!"

"IM NOT EMO DOBE!"

"JUST RU-"

"STEAL MY **SAKE**?!" Tsunade screamed, then all you can hear were girlish crys and a loud mooing sound.

**:IN A RANDOM TREE NEXT TO THE HOKAGES TOWER:**

"Dammit move your freaking foot, yeah" (Deidara)

"But tobi cant" (you know already)

"Shut the hell up pansy-boy and barbie" (Kisame)

"no, **you **shut up TUNA FACE, yeah" (Deidara)

"Itachi help me shut them up" (Kisame)

"..." (Itachi)

"Hey misters, why are you all up in a tree?" (random little boy)

"Go away kid before i'll eat you" (Kisame)

"TOBI TOO, TOBI TOO"

"MOMMY!!" (random little boy runs away)

"oh great you fucking scared the shit out of him, great job dipshit, yeah" (Deidara)

"remind me why we're in a tree agian?..." (Itachi)

**:BACK TO THE HOKAGE OFFICE AGAIN!:**

"Tsunade-shishou calm down" Sakura said giving her another bottle of sake.

"sakura-chan were did you get that?" Naruto asked staring at the bottle.

"if i told you, you would be dead"

"O-ok"

Sighing Sakura glanced at Sasuke who glanced back, "Why do you want me?"

"Second goal?"

"Sasuke-kunnnnnn who is that slut" Karin whined clinging to his arm.

"at least she's hotter than you" Sugiestu snickered.

"IM NOT A SLUT, AT LEAST I DONT MASTURBATE MYSELF"

"I DON'T MASTURBATE MYSELF!"

"Guys where do babies come from?" Juugo asked out of no where.

Everyone stared at him oddly, coughing.

"ummmm they uhhh have these birds, yeah birds that del-deliver the baby to the mothers" karin said akwardly.

"Really?"

"Uhh yeah..."

"Ok."

"Anyway...Your coming with me" Sasuke said braking the tension in the air.

"Ok Whatever"

"Really?"

"lets get this over with"

"do you still love me?"

"yeah"

"well i love y-tomatoes"

"uh okay..."

**:IN THE TREE AGAIN:**

"tomato, oh god itachi. what the hell is wrong with your lil bro" (Kisame)

"i don't know..." (Itachi)

"If he doesn't wanna hit her i will!" (Deidara)

"Tobi wanna too"

"Just SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!" (Deidara)

"...to-" (Tobi)

"SHHHHH!" (Deidara)

"bu-" (Tobi)

"i said SHHHHHHHH!" (Deidara)

"-moves finger-" (Tobi)

" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAID SHHHHHHHHH!" (Deidara)

"..." (Tobi)

**:At Sasuke's apartment:**

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura!"

"would you two get a room!" a random person yelled.

"We're in a room asshole!" Sakua yelled back.

"Oh then continue on with your business".

"Idiot".

"Your hot when your angry, i like it" sasuke mumbled.

-giggles-

" ok let finish" said a blushing sakura

"ok".

**:THE TREE NEAR SASUKE'S WINDOW:**

"WOOT GO ITACHI'S LIL BROTHER!" (Kisame)

"OH MY GOD SHE'S EVEN HOTTER WITHOUT CLOTHES ON!" (Deidara)

"shes pretty," (Tobi)

"DID I TELL YOU TO TALK AGAIN?" (Deidara)

"..." (Itachi -watches his brother and the girl get it on-)

--

--

Me: Wow that was awsome...

Sakura: it sure was!

Itachi: do you have chocolate left over?

Me: Yep -gives chocolate to itachi-

Sasuke: Why didn't i kill itachi in the story?

Itachi: -eats chocolate-

Me: because i didn't want to -stick tongue-

Sakura: ok lets wrap this up, people who've read this plz don't forget to review

me,sakura, sasuke: BYE!

Itachi: bye...-still eating chocolate-


End file.
